Adult Swim
right|500px Adult Swim (escrito "Swim" o también "as") es un bloque de animación sugestiva adulta transmitida en Cartoon Network, que luego pasó a ser un canal afiliado al canal antes mencionado junto con el anterior bloque Toonami. Se estrenó el 7 de Octubre del 2005 y se presentaban series para el publico juvenil-adulto tales como Pollo Robot, Aqua Teen Hunger Force y Harvey Birdman, Abogado, entre otras series. Tras su retirada por CN Latinoamérica y traslado a I-Sat en 2008 debido a la falta de audiencia adulta en el canal, fue cancelado en diciembre en 2010 por baja audiencia. Historia Adult Swim surgió de los intentos anteriores de Cartoon Network Estados Unidos a emitir contenido adecuado para adolescentes y adultos jóvenes que podrían estar viendo el canal después de las 11pm. La red comenzó a emitir programas de antología como ToonHeads y Late Night Black and White, que tanto se jactaba sin censura cortos de dibujos animados clásicos. Fantasma del Espacio de costa a costa, una de las primeras incursiones de Cartoon Network en la programación original, creada en 1994 específicamente para la tarde en la noche el público. La serie fue creada por Industrias Planeta Fantasma, que finalmente se convirtieron en Calle Williams Studios, los productores y programadores eventuales de Adult Swim. En el año 1998, se había hecho un episodio (que nunca se emitió por Cartoon Network) de El laboratorio de Dexter, con el nombre de Rude Removal "Removedor de Rudeza", que tuvo escenas de obscenidad y lenguaje profano, en 2013, se publicó por el YouTube de Adult Swim el episodio. En las madrugadas de diciembre de 2000 (mientras que Fantasma del espacio de Costa a Costa estuvo en descanso), varias de los nuevas series de Williams Street se realizaron sin previo aviso con "furtivos" estrenos. Laboratorio Submarino 2021, Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law, Aqua Teen Hunger Force y El Show de Brak todo se estrenó sin previo aviso;2 3 la programación oficial enumeran los shows como "Programación Especial". Adult Swim se estrenó oficialmente el 2 de septiembre de 2001 con la emisión del episodio "Director's Cut". En Cartoon Network Latinoamerica los primeros intentos de emitir series de contenido adulto fue con la emisión del Fantasma del Espacio de Costa a Costa a las 21:00 en 1997 , después el mismo show cambio de horario por las madrugadas en el año 2001 hasta 2002, con el tiempo la señal latinoamericana emitió parodias con corte adulto como los cortos de "Los Marmol",( pequeño Spin off de Los Picapiedras ) donde Pablo Marmol en varias escenas decia obscenidades editado con un bip de censura. Después apareció otro corto donde Fred Jones (personaje de Scooby Doo ) donde decía: "sabes todos me preguntan, Fredd porque el pañuelito, y siempre les digo, porque no se van un poquito a la #@%^&&*#...." emitido con bips en los diálogos vulgares, actualmente este corto solo se ve en Tooncast en sus comerciales. Por ultimo de 2003 a 2004 emitió un mini show llamado "El Show de Aquaman y sus amigos" donde aparece Aquaman ( personaje de Los Superamigos ) conduciendo su propio show para niños, pero que en varios capítulos aparecian escenas de corte adulto como cuando exploto su set y cuando culpo a su ayudante dijo furioso "Voy a tomar ese moño y se lo voy a meter....", también estos cortos se ven actualmente en Tooncast, este mini show tenia el mismo corte y formato que Fantasma del Espacio de Costa a Costa, Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law y El Show de Brak. Adult Swim Latinomérica En Latinoamérica, swim fue estrenado el viernes 7 de octubre de 2005 como un bloque de programación en Cartoon Network Latinoamérica. Al ser presentado éste nuevo bloque, el bloque Toonami, que emitía series de anime fue sacado de los días viernes y sábados. Adult Swim tenía dos horas de duración, y era emitido de viernes a domingo, de 23:00 a 1:00, con repeticiones cíclicas que iban de 1:00 a 3:00 y de 3:00 a 5:00 (hora local de todos los países).6 En 2006 fue eliminada la emisión de las 23:00, emitiéndose desde las 1:00; y a partir de abril de 2007 ya no se emitían reiteraciones. Finalmente el bloque es eliminado de la programación de Cartoon Network el viernes 7 de marzo de 2008 debido a los bajos Ratings de este bloque en Latinoamérica. Nota: Cuando se emitía en Cartoon Network, a veces se transmitían comerciales de series del bloque durante el día en los comerciales. Adult Swim se trasladó al canal I.Sat, de lunes a miércoles a las 22:00, y sábados y domingos a las 3:00.8 Luego, ese horario fue modificado, emitiéndose sólo los días jueves y viernes a la media noche. A partir de Enero de 2010 el horario se modificó nuevamente, emitiéndose actualmente de lunes a viernes a las 03.00 am. Desde su estreno, se emitieron por primera vez series de anime dentro del bloque, las cuales fueron Ikkitousen y Cinderella Boy. A partir de julio de 2009 hacia diciembre de 2009 el bloque destacó por su emisión de series de anime. Finalmente para Diciembre de 2010, el bloque desaparece completamente de la programación de I.Sat. Desde el 3 de abril de 2015, el bloque es transmitido nuevamente en el canal I.Sat pero emitiendo sus series en idioma original con subtítulos debido a la política actual de este canal contra el doblaje. transmitidas *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *El show de Brak *Películas caseras *Pollo Robot *Fantasma del Espacio de costa a costa *Ratón Esponja *Bob y Margaret *Jack, el empleado desempleado *Laboratorio Submarino 2021 *Los Oblongs *Mission hill *Secundaria Bromwell *Secundaria de clones *Universitarios *Baby Blues: una familia diferente *Tullidos *Bro'Town *Stroker y Hoop *Los Calamareños *Ga-Ra-Ku-Ta: mr stain on junk alley *Ocho noches de locura *Rick and Morty *Mir. Pickles *Samurai Jack (temporada 5) *Dragon Ball Super (USA) *The Boondocks en:Adult Swim Categoría:Bloques Categoría:Canales